Ai no Album ⑧
' ---- '''Released' February 22, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, Limited edition DVD Recorded 2011 Label PICCOLO TOWN Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Albums Chronology ---- Previous: 7 Berryz Times (2011) Next: Berryz Mansion 9 Kai (2013) ---- Singles from Ai no Uta 8 ---- 1. Ai no Dangan 2. Aa, Yo ga Akeru 3. Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku]] Ai no Album 8 (愛のアルバム⑧; Love's Album 8) is the 8th album by Berryz Koubou. The album was released on February 22, 2012 under the PICCOLO TOWN label in Regular and Limited Edition. It featured the singles: "Ai no Dangan", "Aa, Yo ga Akeru" and Berikyuu- collaboration single "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku". The album also featured the Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) solo versions in the Limited Edition DVD. Tracklist CD #Mythology ~Ai no Album~ (Mythology～愛のアルバム～; Mythology ~Album of Love~) #Yo no Naka Barairo (世の中薔薇色; The Rose-colored Center of Earth) #Shy boy - Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Tsugunaga Momoko #Because happiness #Renai Moyou (恋愛模様; Romance Pattern) - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako #Ai no Dangan (愛の弾丸; Bullet of Love) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク; Cherry Blossoms Bloom in the Bittersweet Spring) (Berryz Koubou×℃-ute) #Atarashii Hibi (新しい日々; Brand New Everyday) - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi #Aa, Yo ga Akeru (ああ、夜が明ける; Ah, Break of Dawn) #Seishun Gekijou (Berryz Koubou Ver.) (青春劇場(Berryz工房Ver.); Youth Theater) Limited Edition DVD #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Live Ver.) (Be 元気<成せば成るっ!> (Live Ver.)) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) #Album Jacket Shoot Making Berryz工房×℃-ute「超HAPPY SONG」 *Around April 2012, it was discovered that if the tracks "Because happiness" and "Shiawase no Tochuu" from ℃-ute’s Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne"” album are played at the same time they make a new song. *On April 17, 2012 Tsunku admitted that he did it on purpose and he was going to reveal it at the Hello! Project Summer concert tour anyway. *On April 27, 2012, Tsunku gave an official name to the song, "Chou HAPPY SONG". Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances #Mythology ~Ai no Album~ #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Taguchi Natsumi, Murota Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kishimoto Yumeno, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako #Yo no Naka Barairo #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ (as part of a medley) #Shy boy #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Sugaya Risako #Because happiness #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #Renai Moyou #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ #Atarashii Hibi #*Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ Song Information #Mythology ~Ai no Album~ #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Matsui Hiroshi #Yononaka Barairo #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takumi Masanori #Shy boy #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: AKIRA #Because happiness #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Ren'ai Moyou #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #Ai no Dangan #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #Atarashii Hibi #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: HΛL #Aa, Yo ga Akeru #Seishun Gekijou #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi Trivia *A version of "Seishun Gekijou" appears on ℃-ute's 7th album, Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne", as track #10. A version with both Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute was previously part of Petit Best 12. *The album was released on the same day as the Mano Erina single, Doki Doki Baby / Tasogare Kousaten. *This is currently Berryz Koubou's lowest selling album Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 6,466 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Mythology ~Ai no Album~, Yo no Naka Barairo, Shy boy, Because happiness, Renai Moyou, Atarashii Hibi, Seishun Gekijou (Berryz Koubou Ver.) Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Albums Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:Lowest Selling Album